


Savour Every Moment Of This

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: During Warped Gerard and Bert get some alone time next to The Used’s bus.





	Savour Every Moment Of This

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober day 2 ass worship/watersports
> 
> I swear kinktober isn’t just going to be ‘various guys eating out Gerard Way’. 
> 
> I think Bert needs more love so he’s gonna get a few more of the prompts too.

In Bert’s opinion, Warped Tour was awesome. You got to go all over the country, travelling with your friends, performing and just having fun. Sure it was self contained, so you didn’t actually see much outside of the tour, but that didn’t matter.

That self contained nature meant that it was one big party. You got to hang out with your bandmates, friends with other bands or even make new ones. It also meant that it was a great time for those friendships to become something more. Hook ups were frequent on tours like Warped and, while some of them were obvious, others were more unexpected. He knew some people, like Jepha, we’re trying to see how many bands they could do before all the tour was over. Bert wasn’t indulging in that, at least for this tour anyway. He was happy enough with his current lay.

Gerard Way was pressed up against The Used’s tour bus, his hands splayed out as he braved himself against the metal. Bert was grateful that the bus was flanked by others, as it wasn’t that the sun hadn’t got the chance to heat it up. Bert sank down to his knees behind him and, for a brief moment he wished he was wearing something longer than his shorts. That thought instant left his head when he gazed at Gerard’s bare ass, licking his lips.

To Bert, Gerard had the perfect ass. It was plump and round and soft and tasted amazing. “I love this ass.” Bert purred, leaning in and planting a kiss on each of his flesh cheeks. “It’s the best ass on the whole tour.” Ok so he couldn’t say that for sure, he hadn’t been that much of a slut, but he was sure it was true. Bert extended his tongue, licking a stripe along his skin towards a soft part of his right cheek. Once he was there he stopped, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, hearing Gerard gasp above him.

“Shit Bert, what the fuck?” Bert sat back, looking up at Gerard with mischief in his eyes.

“Just letting anyone that sees it knows what’s mine.” He smirked, swiping his tongue over the bite mark gently to sooth it.

“Unlike you I don’t get my ass out for everyone.” Gerard snarked from above him, gasping when Bert dragged his teeth along the skin. He was right and it would probably fade soon anyway but that wasn’t the point, not really.

Bert hummed to himself as he bought his hands up, spreading the soft cheeks wide apart, gazing at the sweet pucker that was hidden between them. He inhaled his scent, letting out a soft groan at the smell. That was another thing he loved about his ass, the smell which was a combination of sweat and something that was uniquely Gerard. 

(A part of Bert was curious if Gerard’s brother Mikey shared that scent, but he’d not had the pleasure yet.)

Bert extended his tongue, running it from Gerard’s tailbone down to his taint and then back again. Above him Gerard moaned and Bert heard a soft thump as he pressed his head against the bus. Bert lapped at his crack, alternating between giving his a full swipe of his tongue and licking over his opening. Bert took his time, well as much time as he could due to their semi-public location, so it was several minutes before he finally buried his tongue into him.

He slipped it past Gerard’s ring, twisting it around inside of him, eager to taste him like he always was. He stabbed his tongue deep into him, as far as it would go, then eased it to take a breath, lapping at his hole. He always ate Gerard out like he was starving for it and the only reason. He stopped every few moments was the need to breath. It made him wonder if vampires could eat people out for hours without stopping, but he soon shook the image from his head. He was sure the thought was a sign that he was hanging out with Gerard too much and that made him smile as he circled his tongue, letting out a low moan.

“Bert...” Gerard gasped out from above him, pushing his ass back against his face. Bert knew he wasn’t jerking off, he’d feel that as his movements would become instead and he wondered if he was waiting to see if Bert would do it. Bert considered it as he licked Gerard’s cleft again, trailing his tongue against his pucker, marvelling how it twitched for him, how beautiful it looked. Right now it was all his and he was going to be sure to take his fill as often as he could.

“Jerk yourself off.” He mumbled, voice breathless to his own ears. He wasn’t sure if Gerard heard him, but he wasn’t going to repeat himself. Instead he shifted his fingers on Gerard’s ass so they were delving between his cheeks, holding him open even more. By the time his face was pressed against him, his tongue back in the silva slick hole, he felt Gerard’s body shudder. It was a sign that he had started to stroke himself and the thought made him moan.

Gerard had a nice cock too, at least in Bert’s opinion. It was a good size, big enough to fill his mouth nicely but not so big that it choked him. He knew what to do with it too, because it felt great pounding into him which surprised him considering how much of an utter nerd he was. It was a sweet quality though, because it meant that they always had interesting conversations. He was just fun to be around as well as looking hot as fuck to boot. 

“Fuck...” Gerard groaned, sounding more needy, his movements making his body tremble even more. Bert could feel his hole twitch around his tongue and he knew what his next words would be before he said them. “Shit, you’re tongue. I’m so close.”

“Do it babe.” Bert whispered, pulling back enough to speak the words. “Spill for me.” As soon as he said the words he returned his tongue to him, swiping over his hole before slipping it back inside him. He twisted it just a few more times before he felt Gerard twitch around him, jerking his hips forward and shooting his load. There was something about the fact that he was splattering Bert’s tour bus with it, marking it, that made him ache in all the right ways.

Bert leaned back, laving his tongue along his cleft slowly as Gerard trembled, gasps leaving his lips as he recovered from his orgasm. Thankfully, Bert knew it didn’t take him long to get his breath back. In just a few minutes he felt Gerard move, pulling his ass away and Bert leaned back, licking his wet lips as Gerard turned around. Bert caught a glimpse of the patch of cum on the bus, the pearly fluid obvious on the dark metal. He was tempted to just push Gerard aside, to lean in and lick it away, but he knew it wasn’t the plan. Well, not if Gerard still wanted to do what he had in mind. Plus he was distracted by Gerard’s semi, the pretty slit on his head glistening with the last droplets of his cum.

“So good Bert. Your tongue is so fucking perfect.” Gerard whispered, reaching over and carding his fingers through Bert’s long, dark hair. “Are you ready for this?”

“Yeah.” Bert nodded, his cock aching at the thought of what was about to happen. “Can I jerk off?”

“Of course babe.” Gerard smiled, looking him right in the eyes as he spoke. “Go on.”

Bert didn’t need telling twice. He pushed his shorts down his legs, freeing his cock which slapped against the fabric of his t-shirt. Once he was settled in a comfortable position he started to stroke himself, pumping his cock steadily as he kept his eyes on Gerard’s. 

It took a few moments for him to fully soften and he heard Gerard take a few deep breaths to steady himself further. One of his hands circled the base of his cock, angling it towards Bert as his other lightly pressed against his stomach. “Oh yeah, you’re going to look so fucking pretty...”

Bert didn’t get chance to respond as Gerard started to piss, the stream splashing against his chest, soaking through the fabric of his ‘pussy demands attention tee’. “Fuck...” He mumbled, to himself, groaning as he felt the warm fluid catch his cock and wet the dark hairs of his pubic hair, making them stick to his skin. “Yeah so good.” He stroked his dick faster, leaning his body into the stream, craving it. Piss had definitely started out as Gerard’s thing, but after indulging him the first time he realised it was something that he loved as well. There was just something about it. How warm it was, how it smelled and felt and tasted. It also made him feel like he was being claimed by him, that Gerard pissing in him was like an animal marking his territory. 

Bert’s cock ached in his touch at the thought, even more so when Gerard tilted his cock so that the flow splashed across his face. Instantly Bert closed his eyes and opened his mouth, but for the first few moments Gerard’s steam was focused over his head, so that his hair was sodden and sticking to him. It made him ache, his cock throbbing in his hand. “Fucking hell, you look so beautiful like this Bert. So debauched and needy and mine.” Gerard groaned and the flow shifted again, splashing against his cheek before Bert got a mouthful of piss. He gulped it down, barely tasting it and there was just something so dirty about this. “Yeah, you’re such a pretty little urinal for me. Maybe we can set you up somewhere for the tour to use one day. I bet you’d like that huh?”

Bert groaned his hips thrusting up as he came, the imagery that the words conjured combined with the taste to much for him. Gerard’s piss stream ended a few moments later and Bert opened his eyes, blinking before looking up at him. He knew how he looked, dripping with piss and with a fresh cum stain on his shirt and he couldn’t help but grin up at him, feeling content.

Gerard was smiling down at him, his fingers pulling his pants back up, tucking his dick away and doing up the zipper of his fly. “You do look beautiful Bert.” He whispered, looking at him fondly as he finished up. “As much as I’d love for you to walk around smelling of my piss, we should get you cleaned up. Come on.” He offered his hand and Bert took it, pulling himself to his feet before letting go and tugging his shorts back up.

“Yeah you’re right. Plus I could use a drink and a smoke.” Bert grinned back at him, leading the way around the bus to the door. “Thanks, that was so hot.”

“It was.” Gerard nodded, leaning in and kissing him lightly and Bert knew from experience that he didn’t care about the taste. If he wasn’t so breathless he’d have pulled him close and made out with him right there.

Instead he got the door of the bus inside, tugging him inside before shutting it, sealing them away from the rest of the world, at least for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome
> 
> Feel free to join the mcr/bandom ship discord


End file.
